


Visions of a God

by pichu10176



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichu10176/pseuds/pichu10176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always being able to see the future of humans, Izaya has become obsessed with protecting his loved ones from their predicted disasters. But what will happen to him once he fails to do so? Will he be able to handle his failure or will he sink into despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of a God

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Date Started: 04/08/2014

Date Released: 6/30/2016

Because I can see you…

 

_When you see someone walking down the street, aren't you sometimes curious on where they are going, what's their background, why they behave like they do?_

_If you weren't busy yourself, wouldn't you like to follow them to see what they are going for today? Well if you answer, 'yeah, I do feel like that sometimes', then we aren't so different are we? Unlike you, I act upon my desires. My hobby is to people watch and let me tell you, it's worth it! You get to see so many various kinds of people, what kind of personality they display to the people around them, and how different they act when they think they're alone. I have followed many types of people and the amount of times that I have been surprised by people's behavior will always astounds me. You should take some time out of your day to really observe people and their actions, they might be able to surprise you, perhaps in a good way or a bad way._

_Well that's it from Orihara Izaya, I must get going. There is this person, Kurosaki Takashi, who seems particularly interesting today._

 

* * *

 

Staring at all of the people rushing to go their destinations, Izaya smiles through a window of a cafe. He slowly drinks his warm, black coffee as he studies each one of the humans that walks past his window.

_The man in the blue suit, Kurosaki Takashi, seems to be rushing towards the streetlights which are currently red. He doesn't look happy at all. It's almost 9:00am, so I'm going to guess that he's running a bit late for work. Ouch._

He finished his cup of coffee before heading out of the cafe to get a closer look at his target.

Kurosaki seems to be glancing at his watch quite a lot while dabbing the sweat off his face with a handkerchief. As soon as the pedestrian light came on, he went shooting out like a bullet right into the intersection. It seems that he didn't notice a car that did not slow down when the light turned red, instead, the driver seems to sped up last minute.

Izaya could hear the gasp and screams of the audience as Kurosaki was hit by that car and went flying into the air.

 _Wow. He flew like 10 feet into the air!_ Izaya thought astonishingly.

The car just continued moving, probably trying to avoid people getting a glance at their face and license plate. After all, this incident would ruin their life forever. They would lose their license and be shamed in his community for being a reckless driver.

 _It's not a bad idea, however…_ The loud siren of the cops could be heard in the background. _The cops of Ikebukuro are very persistent in pursuing people who are speeding. I wonder if Kuzuhara-san is on top of this case right now?_

He left the thought in the corner of his mind as he turned his attention to Kurosaki.

 _So he couldn't escaped his fate eh?_ He smiled darkly as he observed the scene one more time before leaving the crowd of people that were rushing towards the injured man.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I posted this prompt onto drrrkink and no one took it...sadness. I guess I'm going to be writing this, but I didn't want to post it up there because it seems awkward that I'm filling my own prompt. :\


End file.
